The Horror of Our Love
by Ever-changing Eyes
Summary: He loved her. Ever since he first met the girl he knew it to be true. But can something as wonderful as her ever love someone as horrible as him? RussiaXSI. Sorry about the summary.


_I'm a killer  
Cold and wrathful  
Silent sleeper  
I've been inside your bedroom  
I've murdered half the town  
Left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards  
Until I have you _

Russia smiled sweetly at the sleeping form of the teenage girl. The blood of her wretched tormenters was still on his hands while there bodies awaited discovery. But he pushed those thoughts back. She would not approve.

The larger man leaned in closer, pulling of one glove. He gently stroked her cheek, muttering Russian sweet nothings into the sleeping forms ear. " Я люблю тебя, Виктория ... Даже если вы никогда не узнаете."

He kissed her cheek and stood up preparing to leave for the night when Victoria stirred. She sighed then got up, not noticing or too tired to notice the Russian hiding in the shadows.

"Maybe I'll go explore a bit more." She told herself, pulling the Rutgers hoodie she loved so much over her head.

_Moonlight walking  
I smell your softness  
Carnivorous and lusting  
To track you down among the pines  
I want you stuffed into my mouth  
Hold you down and tear you open  
Live inside you  
Oh, love I'd never hurt you_

_But I'll grind against your bones  
Until our marrows mix  
I will eat you slowly  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood _

Victoria walked through the creepy woods outlaying the old spooky house Alfred gave her to live in. There was supposedly a large gothic church farther in, she was looking to find that.

Russia followed closely behind. He was so close he could almost smell her. He wanted to hold her close, to kiss her, to make her scream and moan with pain and pleasure. He wanted her. There was no denying it. This American girl from another world has stolen his heart, and he wanted to be with her forever.

But he would never hurt her. This he promised. Even the thought of her blood made him sick. He wanted to make her happy.

Russia felt his heart beat faster. So fast he thought it might've even beat out of his chest. Again.

Soon the stalker and the stalkee came to a graveyard. On a headstone was a sunflower, a note sat beside it. A simple "I love you" was written on it. Russia left it there, hoping for her to find it. Knowing she'd come out here sooner or later.

Viki looked at the bright yellow that contrasted the gray hues of the forest. She picked it up, smelled it, and smiled at the note. She prayed it was for her, though that was doubtful in her eyes.

Russia felt a warm wet spot on his chest. His heart was beating to quickly, pumping blood through the hole in his chest. He put his hand over the area and smiled. "Я так люблю тебя, мой ангел."

_I wake in terror  
Blackbirds screaming  
Dark cathedrals spilling  
Midnight on their alters  
I'm your servant  
My immortal  
Pale and perfect  
Such unholy heaving  
The statues close their eyes  
The room is changing  
Break my skin  
And drain me _

The sound of blackbirds made them both jump. The clouds that had been obscuring the moon until now moved, illuminating the black church. It looked as if it belonged in a 18th century gothic novel. A demented-looking smile curled Victoria's lips.

Russia, on the other hand, was startled by the sudden appearance of light and quickly looked for somewhere with more shadow. He wanted to be there with her on nights like this. Nights when she was in danger; Nights where she awoke in terror; Nights where she needed someone to keep her company. But a thought struck him.

What if he told her? What if she knew? Would she return his feelings? Of course not. He was a killer. A cold, wrathful, merciless killer. Ukraine's words rung in his head, though. "Tell her, brother. I am sure she will love you too."

With only the withered statues of angels and weeping women watching, he stepped out of his hiding place...

Only to find that Victoria had already entered the building. He dashed in after her, not losing his chance.

_Ancient language  
Speak through fingers  
The awful edges  
Where you end and I begin  
Inside your mouth  
I cannot see  
There's catastrophe  
In everything I'm touching  
As I sweat and crush you _

"Victoria!" He yelled. The girl turned around at the familiar voice.

"Russia? What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" She joked.

Ivan blushed. "N-nyet! O-of course not!" He stuttered. "Well... I came to tell you something."

Viki walked closer, dazzling blue eyes momentarily rendering Russia speechless. "Yes?"

He gulped. "I- I..." He could only utter that much. The temptation became to great. He grabbed her shoulder and leaned down, gently placing his lips on hers. _I love you._

The teen stood in shock for a moment, not sure what to do or what exactly was happening. Soon, though, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Russia returned the favor by putting on hand on the small of her back, the other on her waist. He was gentle, as if he was scared to break her. Everything he has ever touched with any affection has disappeared. His sisters, the Baltics, even Anastasia. Warm tears streamed down his face as he thought about what would happen to her.

_And I hold your beating chambers  
Until they beat no more  
You die like angels sing  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood _

Victoria felt the wetness of her partners tears on her own face. She placed on hand over his heart, which received a small moan from the Russian as he put more force into the kiss.

His heart was beating faster. Victoria could feel it pulse out of his chest. His blood was spilling onto her chest.

_ "_YA lyublyu tebya mnogo." Victoria said after the passionate kiss broke. Russia gave her another quick peck.

"You said it in Russian." He giggled. "You're not very good."

Viki grabbed his hand. "Let's go to the ocean!"

"The... ocean?"

The American Girl nodded. She didn't know if it was really the ocean, but the cliff overlooking the massive body of water made it feel as such. She dashed out of the church, she could always come back. Pulling him through the wood to the ocean, the two lovers ran together hand in hand laughing at the rush of things.

_You're a ghost, love  
Nightgown flowing  
Your body blue and walking  
Along the continental shelf  
You are a dream among the sharks  
Beautiful and terrifying  
Living restless  
We dance in dark suspension _

_And you bury me  
In the ocean floor beneath you  
Where they'll never hear us scream  
Ohhhhh  
The horror of our love  
Never so much blood pulled through my veins  
Ohhhhh  
_

Victoria danced and spun in the wind by the cliffsilhouetted by the moon. She looked transparent and ghostly in the moonlight. Russia was enticed and terrified by her beauty.

The girl stopped but the wind didn't. Her large nightgown and hair blew wildly. She was a dream come true to Russia, and a nightmare to others.

Ivan placed on hand on her waist and took hers in his and begun to waltz. They danced together, cried through their smiles. Hidden feelings were finally relieved with just a gaze and a kiss. They danced together.

And with just that look, and just that kiss, and just that dance a promise was made. A promise to love. A promise never to hurt. A great promise to cherish the horror of their love. And as the blood flowed from Ivan's chest and their faces wet with tears, their promise was kept.

_The horror of our love  
Never so much blood _


End file.
